Seventeen Isn't So Sweet
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Rayne Endellion couldn't help but fall for Jaden Yuki. However Rayne learns the hard way that being seventeen isn't easy. Now she must turn to the one who was always there, her best friend Aster. Will Aster be able to show her how much her cares? Aster/OC
1. Chapter 1: Stop This Song

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to the sequel of "Forever Yours". Hope you guys like this one as well. This is Rayne's story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Stop This Song**

"Aster!"

Aster glanced up from staring into the deep brown liquid as his thumb rubbed against the porcelain of his teacup as the doors to the Card Shack opened. A small smile formed on his lips as he saw Rayne approaching, snow melting out of her raven and cerulean locks, and her blue eyes that reminded him of rain sparkled as she slid into the seat across from him at the small table. Aster lifted the cup to his lips and drained a portion of the warm English tea.

"I see you're as energetic as ever." He commented.

Rayne grinned and said, "Can't blame me, can you? I just spent nearly three weeks missing you like crazy. You should've stayed at the academy and hung out with Jaden and the rest of us."

"Rayne, you know that I had a very important dueling competition in America that I had to participate in." Aster sighed, closing his sapphire eyes, and shaking his head. He opened his eyes a moment later and a small smile formed on his face, "But, you know I'd rather be here with you any day."

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome." Rayne rolled her eyes at that before she grew somewhat serious, "So what else happened over break?"

"Went to the competition. Had a run in with Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes."

"Did you have to duel them?"

Aster glanced over the rim of his cup and was taken aback by the worry in Rayne's eyes.

"No, I didn't have to duel them."

"What else happened?"

"Hmm… was chased down about three blocks by a horde of fans."

Rayne burst out laughing and clutched her sides, "Nice! Bet they ruined your suit and you had to sneak out disguised as a woman to go and buy a new one!"

Aster sprouted a blush and gave her a somewhat disturbed look with wide eyes. Rayne's laughter died down to a chuckle and her lips were in a teasing grin.

"Did your brother tell you that?"

Rayne fell out of her chair in an anime collapse, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT HAPPENED?!"

"Well, yeah, I had to. They ripped my sleeves and ruined it." Aster replied nonchalantly.

Pulling herself up and back into her seat, Rayne shook her head, before running her hands through her messy bangs. Aster gave a small chuckle as she suddenly locked her piercing gaze on him.

"Wait, are you telling me my idiot brother was at the competition as well?"

"I don't see how this is a surprise to you. Taron is a pro-duelist and was one of the top graduates of Duel Academy two years ago, coming in a few people behind Zane and Edward Harper."

"I don't see how Taron is a pro, though." Rayne grumbled, "I can duel circles around his spiky-head and crush his pyro deck with my hydra in a moment."

Aster smiled at the sound of her over-confidence when it came to her elder brother, Taron. Despite the fact they argued and tormented each other whenever together, deep down the two siblings were proud and protective of each other. Their pride just made it so that it seemed they hated each other, despite how alike they actually were.

"So how was _your_ break?"

"Okay, I guess. Had a snow war with the others. That was kind of fun, though we did have some emotional problems with Alyse."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Well, she was getting really upset a lot when it came to her secret feelings about her crush, the one I told you about, and Alexis and her airhead roommates found out about it. Turns out that Syrus liked Alyse back just as much. They started dating the night of the Christmas party."

"I'm glad for Alyse. Syrus is a good person for her. He'll make her happy."

"He's the only one that ever really made her happy her entire life, Aster. Emma and I… well, we at least _tried_."

"Points for effort."

"Yup,"

"So why didn't you go home for break?" Aster inquired, before he pushed over a cup of tea. "I'm sure your father and younger sister, Storm, missed you."

Rayne added about four spoons of sugar and stirred it before actually drinking it. She sighed for a moment, a small blush creeping up her neck and to her tawny cheeks, especially as the radio began to play one of the songs that made her think of none other than Jaden Yuki. Aster blinked a moment, before he reached over, and placed his hand over her gloved one tenderly.

"It's okay, you can tell me the real reason, and not the reason you told Emma and Alyse."

"Honestly, it's really stupid, and something I normally wouldn't do, but I couldn't help myself." Rayne confessed, self-loathing flickering in her eyes, and the hand he was touching clenched into a tight fist. "I stayed because I wanted to be around Jaden. I know I've been trying to stop myself but… I've been falling for him. I don't even understand _why_ I am! He's completely ignorant to girls and dating, and it's just… just stupid to fall for Jaden."

"He's the carefree type who lives for dueling and honestly nothing else."

"Exactly," Rayne groaned suddenly and covered her ears, "Won't someone stop this song so I won't sing along? Don't you see I'm falling? I don't want to love him…"

Aster took pity on his friend and hurried over to find Ms. Dorothy, who quickly changed the radio to another station, and Rayne finally uncovered her ears, looking upset. It was obvious her crush on Jaden was torturing her, and Aster felt a twinge of pain as he looked at how upset she was.

"Rayne…"

She looked down, "Sorry, Aster. You're probably the last person to want to hear about this stuff."

He shook his head, "It's fine, Rayne. I'd rather you come to me with these things. You need a guy's opinion anyway."

A deep sigh escaped the guitarist, "You just don't know how much he tortures me without realizing it."

"Rayne, why haven't you just… taken a chance and told him about your feelings?"

Rayne jerked her eyes to his face in disbelief, "Aster, have you gone mental? Love confession plus Jaden Yuki will always equal rejection! No offense, but I'm not in the mood to have my stupid feelings crushed."

"Jaden doesn't like to hurt people. He does think girls are cute." Aster pointed out, "For example, he finds Blair Flannigan absolutely adorable. He also finds Dark Magician Girl and Alexis Rhodes very stunning."

"Really? Do you think he thinks I'm cute?"

"He'd be crazy not to."

Rayne blushed slightly and looked down, "Cool…"

Aster then took a deep breath, leaned back, and glanced up at the picture of Yugi Moto hanging above them.

"You need to tell him, before someone else does."

Rayne cringed as her thoughts went straight to Jasmine.

"Aster, I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting."

"Maybe it's time to let some in, even if it hurts a little."

"Why do you want me to tell him so badly?"

"The same reason you helped in getting Alyse to be honest about her feelings for Syrus. For your happiness. Seeing you miserable because you like a guy, which in itself is very odd for a girl your age, is driving me insane. You're my friend, Rayne, and one of the closest I've ever had."

Rayne blinked at the seriousness on Aster's face.

"Fine…"

"You're going to tell him?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now when and how are you going to do so?"

Rayne groaned and buried her face in her hands, "Do you live to torture me or something?"

Aster chuckled, "It's a perk of being a friend."

Rayne frowned and peeked through her fingers, exhaling loudly, before she pulled out her deck from her deck case clipped to the back of her jeans. Aster blinked as she started to shuffle it and cleared off the table of the newspaper he had been reading.

"Rayne, may I ask what you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Rayne rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Aster, I thought you were _smart_. Now get out that deck of yours and duel me. I need to take on someone who isn't below my level and an easy win."

Aster smirked as he pulled out his own deck and started to shuffle, "You do realize that you're going to lose, right?"

Rayne shrugged, "Meh. I just want to see how long I last before you annihilate me."

Laughing, the silver-haired youth closed his eyes, and Rayne smiled to herself. Aster always seemed to be more open around her, and she was glad to hear his laugh. She was also grateful for his friendship and the time they spent together at the Card Shack.

It was their spot, where they could go without the occasional fangirl ruining their time, and Ms. Dorothy loved Aster's presence and doted on the two of them like an aunt would. Sometimes Emma would stop by with Tyranno, but the moment anyone else who Aster was friends with came near, he was more reserved. In all honesty, Rayne was the only person Aster ever really opened up to.

Their friendship was special, and a bond Rayne never wanted to sever.

_Aster just wants me to be happy, so I'm going to listen to him and tell Jaden how I feel… Only problem is how exactly do I do that without looking like a complete fool?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please review, but don't flame.**

**Musical Inspiration: Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) - Paramore**


	2. Chapter 2: Misery Loves its Company

**A/N: Okay, onto the second chappie. What will happen with Rayne confesses her crush? Find out now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Misery Loves its Company**

Rayne hesitated outside of Jaden's dorm door. For once in her life, she felt fear coursing through her, resulting in her to tremble. Clenching her eyes shut, she mustered her courage, and knocked.

"Hey, Rayne!"

Jaden answered the door, that goofy grin in place that always made her weak in the knees, and his shearing chocolate eyes locked on her blue. Rayne blushed slightly but smiled.

"Um, hi, Jaden. I was wondering if we could talk." She glanced over his shoulder and saw Jesse, Tyranno, Chazz, and Emma all blinking and watching her curiously. "Alone."

Jaden continued to smile, "Sure. Let's head on down to the cliffs."

He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. Rayne watched him shut the door before they headed down the steps and across the snowy field and toward the slope leading down to the base of the cliffs. Jaden watched her in wonder and question as they reached the bottom.

"So whatcha need to talk about?"

Rayne watched the waves crashing against the cliffs, her fists in her pockets, and she finally looked at his face. Jaden saw how serious hers was and suddenly looked worried.

"Jaden… I'm just gonna come out and say it… Jaden, I like you."

"I like you too."

She jumped in surprise, happiness soaring in her chest, and a surprised smile formed on her face.

"Really?"

Jaden nodded, "And I like Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Blair, Bastion, Jesse, Jim, Adrian, Emma, Alyse, Aster, Jasmine, Mindy, and even Chazz too."

Rayne's face fell. "No, Jaden, you don't understand what I meant when I said I like you."

"Um, I didn't?"

"No…"

Rayne groaned, trying to figure out how to explain to Jaden the difference between liking someone as a friend and liking someone as something more.

"Okay, um, basically I think you're really cute."

"I think you're cute too, same with Alexis, Blair, Emma, Alyse, Jasmine, and Mindy."

Rayne face-palmed.

Why was this so hard?

Oh, right, it was Jaden she was dealing with…

"Jaden, focus. I like you more than I like you as a friend. Jaden, I like you in the same way that Alyse likes Syrus."

Big brown eyes finally widened in realization, the pieces clicking together, and Jaden suddenly looked awkward. Rayne tightened her fists and shifted her weight from her left leg to her right, waiting for his response.

"Um, Rayne, you're… a really nice girl and a cool duelist but…"

Her chest stung a little as Jaden finally spoke.

"I… don't like you that way. I don't like anyone here at Duel Academy that way. I know nothing about dating, and I… I love being friends with you, but… I don't think I can be anything else. I'm sorry."

Rayne forced a smile, ignoring the lump scorching her throat, "No, no. It's cool, Jay. Kinda figured. Just forget about this, okay?"

Jaden bit his lip and said, "Rayne, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah! Perfectly fine! Um, I gotta go."

She quickly turned on her heel and broke into a run, slipping in the snow as she ran up the slope leading back up to the dorms, and leaving Jaden looking and feeling slightly guilty. Rayne ran toward the bridge, passing the Card Shack in a blur just as Aster exited, and he jumped before calling after her.

"RAYNE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, ASTER!"

Not heeding his friend, Aster took off after her, his breathing stable as he ran. Rayne's breath was coming out in gasps, but it wasn't because of the cold air piercing through her lungs. Hot tears blurred her vision as she tried to control the pain Jaden's rejection caused.

She didn't stop running as she reached the Ra Dorms. Bastion watched out the window as Rayne ran passed, blinking in surprise to see Aster chasing after her a split second later and was gaining on her. Rayne continued to run, stumbling but regaining her balance, and heading passed the Main Building. She was headed straight for the Obelisk Dorms, abruptly passing Syrus and Alyse who were talking with Jim Cook and Adrian Gecko, and nearly stepping on Shirley, who she leapt over.

"Rayne!" Aster shouted again.

"Dammit, Aster, leave me alone!" Rayne sobbed.

She burst through the dorm doors and hurried for the stairs, knocking over Jasmine and Mindy as she passed them on the staircase, and nearly ramming into Alexis. Aster didn't let up on his pursuit though, feeling somewhat responsible for why Rayne was upset. He paused to help pull Mindy and Jasmine to their feet, apologize to Alexis, and quickly hurried in the direction of the rooms after Rayne.

She had just slammed the door and was about to lock it when Aster shouldered it open and stuck his foot inside to prevent her from closing it all the way. Rayne growled and cursed through her tears, trying to shut the door, but in the end she just sunk to the floor and punched it repeatedly. Aster eased open the door, ignoring the throbbing of his foot, and he quickly knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly in comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Rayne. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I'm the one who told you to tell him how you felt. I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. It's mine for being stupid enough to think I would ever stand a chance." Rayne mumbled, furiously wiping her eyes with her hands. "I'm such an idiot. Taron was right."

Aster grabbed her shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes, "Taron was _not_ right. Rayne, you are a gifted girl. You're an amazing duelist, a kind person, and a wonderful musician. Don't let some guy who's too stupid to realize how special you are get you down like this."

Rayne blinked in surprise, "A-Aster…"

"Hell, Rayne, you're the... you're the only girl I can talk to without getting attacked or have you flirt with me with every word you say. You… treat me like I'm just like everyone else."

"That's because you are. I mean, so what if you're a pro-duelist and a star athlete? To me… you're just Aster."

"And you're just Rayne, a girl that usually wouldn't let something as petty as a high school crush hurt her to the point of tears. That's not the Rayne I know. The Rayne I know wouldn't cry even if she fell down and broke her arm."

"Which happened… stupid Taron." Rayne muttered, remembering how he had pushed her down the stairs and broke her arm.

Aster pulled her to her feet and pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket. "Here. Dry your eyes. Your make-up smeared."

Rayne glanced at her reflection and saw that her mascara and eyeliner had indeed smeared, giving her the appearance of a raccoon. Embarrassed, she started to wipe her eyes, trying to at least look somewhat human again. Aster smiled as she gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks, Aster, for chasing me down. I'm alright now."

Aster limped over to her, "Good, now apologize for nearly smashing my foot. It's gonna be bruised for at least a week."

Rayne gave a sheepish laugh, "Sorry?"

He looked around the spacious dorm, surprised to see it was relatively clean. "Are we in the right dorm?"

"Yeah, I know, shocking isn't it? You can see the floor." Rayne snorted as she went into the bathroom to wash her face. "Emma's a neat-freak. She OCDs whenever I make a mess."

"This must be Alyse's bed." He indicated to the purple quilted bed.

"Yup. Emma's is the teal one."

"And this one's yours." He sat down on the edge of the blue and white one before he picked up the electric guitar leaning against the bedside table that was an array of shades of blue. "What kind is this?"

Rayne came out of the bathroom and handed him his now make-up smeared handkerchief. "Washburn Oscar Schmidt Electric Guitar. Dad got it for me for my fifteenth birthday. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, it is. Can you play a song?"

Rayne sat down beside him and took the guitar from him. He quickly plugged it into the small amplifier resting near his feet, before watching as Rayne closed her eyes, and started to play a few chords from the song "Misery Loves its Company" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Ironically fitting," She muttered after she was done playing the song.

"You're amazing, Rayne."

"Thanks, Aster… at least someone thinks so."

"Lemme guess… Taron?"

Rayne gave a slight nod, "I just don't see why he puts me down so much…"

Aster sighed and said, "Male pride thing. Taron's one of those guys who just thinks… dueling isn't meant for women."

"That's why I'm plotting to get him around Lex. She'll prove otherwise." Rayne smirked evilly at the thought of the dark blond putting her brother in place.

Aster chuckled, "Yes, Alexis would most likely be the only one to be able to do so."

Rayne and Aster fell silent for a moment, before Rayne put down her guitar, and crossed her ankles.

"Aster… I really am glad that I have you."

"I'm glad that I have you as a friend as well, Rayne. I'm sorry about Jaden."

Rayne shrugged, "I'll live."

"Call me if you need to talk. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, you call me." Aster then said. "I have to go and get ready for the next competition. I'll see you later."

"Bye…"

Rayne watched as Aster headed to leave, pausing at the door to give her a half-smile, before he disappeared down the hallway. Rayne smiled to herself, surprised by the warmth that went through her from Aster's smile, and she started to strum a few chords from "Your Guardian Angel".

"'When I see your smile, tears roll down my face… I can't replace. But now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one… I will never let you fall… I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven…'" She sang softly, thinking of Aster.

He really was a true friend, and someone that cared about her well-being.

How was it she never noticed how much he really cared before?

A wave of surprise and giddiness swept over Rayne a moment later, a blush forming on her face as she realized something about herself she hadn't before.

Deep down, a part of her felt the same about Aster the same way she had felt about Jaden…

She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head.

_Aster is one of my closest friends… He cares about me because I'm not like the other girls who just want to date him. I'm his friend and his friend only. That's how it should be…_

_Right?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: So obviously we all know that Rayne isn't going to end up with Jaden. Now she's coming to terms with her own feelings for her close friend Aster. What's gonna happen now? Please review; no flames!**

**Musical Inspiration: Misery Loves its Company – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	3. Chapter 3: Walk On Water or Drown

**A/N: Onto the third chappie already! Wow, I must really like Rayne. Lol. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Walk On Water or Drown**

"Oh, Rayne, I am so sorry!"

Rayne jumped and sweatdropped as she felt Emma throw her arms around her from behind. Alyse glanced up from studying on her bed, surrounded by books and notebooks galore, and raised an eyebrow at their roommate's action.

"Uh, about what? Did you borrow my favorite shirt again?"

Emma blinked and pulled back, watching Rayne lean back in the desk chair from doing her own studying for the upcoming exams.

"B-But… Jaden just rejected you!"

Rayne cocked her head to the side, "Your point…?"

Emma blinked and sweatdropped, "Aren't you upset?"

"I was, but Aster showed me that Jaden wasn't worth crying over. He's just a boy, and if he just wants to be friends, I'm game." Rayne said, leaning back over her book, and copying down more study notes.

"Rayne… I worry that you aren't a girl sometimes."

Rayne made a face, "Em, I advise you step away from me _now_."

Emma sighed and shook her head, wandering over to her bed, and pulling out her study cards, flipping through them and starting to study like the rest of them.

"How'd you know that Jay rejected her in the first place?" Alyse inquired, blinking her amethyst eyes.

Emma glanced at her friend, "Because I was in the dorm helping Tyranno and Jesse make study cards. They actually want to pass. Jaden came back up and told us that he didn't mean to, but he hurt Rayne by telling her he didn't like her back."

"Can we _please_ stop talking about this subject please?" Rayne growled, "It's starting to piss me off."

"Somebody's in a foul mood." Emma stuck her tongue out behind Rayne's back.

Rayne raised a hand and replied, "Saw that."

Alyse smirked as Emma blinked, taken aback.

"There's no way you saw that!"

The taller girl simply pointed at the computer, "Did too. PC monitor reflects things."

Emma crossed her arms and pouted, muttering under her breath, at least until her PDA rang and she carefully answered it.

"Eddie!"

Edward smiled at his little sister, his eyes a bright blue and his dark brown hair was shaggy and fell to his ears, parted in the middle.

"Hey, Emmie! How's your studying coming along?"

Rayne rolled her eyes as the two Harper siblings began to chat, making it harder for her to concentrate. Getting fed up, she grabbed her headphones and put them on, quickly turning on her media player on the computer, and drowning out Emma's voice with Mayday Parade. However, Rayne suddenly found herself listening to the lyrics, and not focusing on her studying.

It surprised her as the lyrics reminded her of Aster.

A hot blush crept to her face a moment later as the image of kissing him sprung to her mind. Shaking her head, Rayne mentally smacked herself to stop herself from thinking about him that way. He was her friend, nothing more.

She could remember the first time they had met. It was mid-summer, at a dueling competition in England. Taron had to take her with him since their father and little sister had gone to visit their grandparents in Tokyo. While Taron had been competing, Rayne had been watching the competition from a terrace café.

She hadn't been paying attention when someone had asked her if they could join her. Her mind had been on the duel that her brother was immersed in, trying to find a weakness in Taron's deck so that she could exploit it, and finally claim victory over her brother. Rayne had been startled when the one and only Aster Phoenix had commented on Taron's duel.

Rayne had been taken aback at first, but she was used to meeting pro-duelists, since she met several while at Taron's competitions growing up. Her attention had gone straight back to Taron's duel, which had taken Aster aback as well, for Rayne had been the first girl not to shriek and freak out over the fact he had asked to sit at the same table as her.

Taron's duel finished, and Rayne had realized Aster was still there. Not only that, but he had even ordered her something to eat and drink as well. She had thanked him, and they had began to converse, slowly developing a well-balanced friendship.

By the end of the competition, Aster and Rayne had spent every free moment hanging out and talking, learning anything and everything they could about each other. When the time had come to leave, Aster had given her all of his contact information, before they said goodbye at the airport with him heading to Italy and her back to Japan.

They had been close friends ever since that day…

"Rayne? Hel-loh? Earth to hippie-child?"

Rayne blinked as she heard Emma calling for her. She pulled off her headphones and glanced up at her friend, who was blinking and looking at her with a concerned and surprised expression on her face.

"Are you okay? You had this dazed look on your face that Alyse used to get whenever she was thinking about Sy."

"I'm fine," Rayne said at once, trying to fight her blush. "Just thinking…"

"About who?"

"Who said I was thinking about someone? I was just thinking."

"Uh-huh," Emma's grey-blue eyes filled with disbelief. "Rayne Mai Endellion, you better learn that you can't hide things from us. We know you better than anyone else."

Alyse couldn't help but agree, "She's right…"

Rayne rolled her eyes, "Look, it's nothing."

"Nothing means something. And I think that something has to do with Aster."

"Aster? You're joking right?"

Emma saw the slight fear in Rayne's blue eyes a second later, "You… like him, don't you?"

"No way! It's Aster! We're just friends!"

"Rayne… the way he looks at you… are you sure that's how he feels?"

Rayne turned as red as the Slifer blazers and stammered out, "W-What? E-Em y-you've l-lost it!" She choked out, jerking out of her chair and quickly crossing the room and toward the bathroom.

"Rayne, why do you always do this? Why can't you just be upfront with your feelings?"

"Because I'm sick of getting hurt!"

Emma and Alyse both jumped as Rayne shouted, before the para-haired girl whirled on her heel, and took off out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Alyse met Emma's eyes in worry, the brunette biting her lower lip, and her eyes gleaming with determination.

"She'll be honest… one day."

---

Aster blinked as he saw Rayne storm past him, her fists clenched, and she was muttering incoherently and hotly under her breath. Before she could continue on going, he grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. Rayne turned and saw him, blushing intensely the moment she recognized him.

"A-Aster?!"

"Are you alright, Rayne?"

She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, "N-Never better!"

_Like hell I can tell him that I'm starting to have feelings for him I shouldn't…_

Aster gave her a look that stated he didn't believe her one bit, "Uh-huh. Rayne, I told you to call me if you needed anything. I know you're still hurt over what happened earlier. Don't lie to me."

She opened her eyes and looked ashamed, "Sorry…"

"Hey, let's go inside and have some tea. Ms. Dorothy just brewed some green tea." Aster placed his hands on her shoulders, leading her in the direction of the Card Shack.

Once they were in the cozy and warm store, sipping cups of green tea, and munching on some of Ms. Dorothy's pudding filled rice balls, Rayne seemed to relax and her foul mood seemed to evaporate. Aster's warm and tender smile, however, started to make her feel somewhat nervous.

"So what upset you this time?"

"One guess."

"Emma?"

"Correct."

"She's probably just worried about you."

"More like being nosy."

"What was she bothering you about?"

Rayne made a noise and looked uncomfortable as she crossed her arms over her chest and avoided Aster's inquiring sapphire gaze.

"C'mon…" He reached over and nudged her playfully. "Tell me."

"No…"

"C'mon, Rayne, tell me or else I'm gonna have to resort to another way to get it outta ya."

Rayne twitched as she recalled Aster's information getting technique.

"Stay away!"

Aster chuckled, "Just tell me and I won't do it."

Rayne groaned and muttered, "She… thinks that there's something going on between us…"

"She does? Huh."

Rayne waited for the awkward look or laugh, but neither happened.

"Don't you find that weird?"

He shook his head, "No."

She blinked in surprise, "Really?"

Aster gave a silent nod. Silence fell between the two, before Rayne began to fidget again, starting to look uncomfortable once more. Her cheeks had stained red, and she kept squirming in her chair as she watched Aster drink his tea and eat his rice balls.

A few more moments passed before the radio changed to a song they both knew. Rayne blinked in surprise as Aster's lips forming the words in a soft voice. His sapphire eyes locked on her rain blue.

"'Well she never was the best, yeah at following the trends. Stayed one step above the rest, and even though it seemed like the world was crashing on her, didn't let it hold her down, didn't hold her back oh no. Don't worry you'll show them… There's a fire in your eyes, and I hope you'll let it burn. There's a scream in your voice, and I hope you will be heard. There's a fire in your eyes, and I hope you'll let it burn until you're heard, you're heard.'"

Rayne blushed slightly, but her lips formed a smile.

"'Seventeen is just a test, yeah, and I would recommend that you live with no regrets, and even if it seems like the world is crashing on you, you shouldn't let it hold you down, shouldn't hold you back oh no, whoa oh… Don't worry you'll show them. There's a fire in your eyes and I hope you'll let it burn. There's a scream in your voice and I hope you will be heard. There's a fire in your eyes and I hope you'll let it burn until you're heard, you're heard.'"

Aster stood up and held his hand out. Rayne laughed before taking it, and he pulled her to her feet, dancing with her as he continued to sing along with The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Rayne laughed, smiling as Aster twirled her, and danced with her in ways no one else ever had.

"'Relax girl, turn down the lights. No one can see you shining. Relax girl, it'll be alright. No one can stop you if you try. Point of rhythm is to follow it in time, to listen to the beating in your mind. Remember if you seek then you shall find, whoa oh. There's a fire in your eyes and I hope you'll let it burn. There's a scream in your voice and I hope you will be heard.'"

Aster pulled her close and lightly brushed some of her raven hair out of her face.

"'There's a fire in your eyes and I hope you'll let it burn until you're heard, you're heard. There's a fire in your eyes and I hope you'll let it burn. There's a scream in your voice and I hope you will be heard. There's a fire in your eyes and I hope you'll let it burn until you're heard, you're heard… until you're heard…'"

The song ended and Rayne blushed slightly, pulling back away from Aster.

"Thanks… I needed that."

"No problem."

Rayne smiled almost in a shy manner before she glanced at the time.

"I… really need to head back to the dorms. I need to study. Exams are almost here, and if I fail another class, then Taron threatened to take me out of DA."

"I understand. I'll see you later, Rayne."

Aster smiled at her, causing another wave of warmth to wash over her, and made her heart flutter in her chest. Sending him her best smile, Rayne turned on her heel, and headed out the door. Aster's eyes were on her the entire time.

As Rayne's retreating back went out the door, Aster wondered if she would ever realize his feelings for her. He had hidden them, always putting her happiness before his own emotions, but now it was getting harder to do so. Rayne Endellion had been the first girl Aster had ever liked this way.

She was everything he could ever hope for. She wasn't a fangirl; she treated him as a normal person, and liked him for him. She was funny, smart, clever, and strong, even talented in some ways. She had a bit of a temper, but that was normal after being ridiculed by an elder brother since childhood.

Rayne, however, just didn't see him as a potential love interest. Countless times he wondered if he should just come out and say it, but he continued to play it safe, not wanting to scare Rayne away. She was one of those people who feared love, scared of being hurt.

He didn't blame her, especially after what happened earlier today.

Sighing, Aster opened his magazine, reading about the next tournament that he knew Zane, Atticus, Taron, and Edward would be participating in, and wondering who would come out on top.

_Rayne… I wonder what would happen… if we ever crossed that line… Destiny brought you in my life and you haven't left it… Maybe we're fated to be together…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: Woot! I'm on a role! Please review! No flames!**

**Musical Inspiration: Seventeen Ain't So Sweet – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus/Walk On Water or Drown – Mayday Parade**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Okay, on the fourth chapter. I'm actually surprised I'm this far so quickly. Haha. Thx for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise, Surprise**

The clock was ticking; the only sounds the scratching of pencils filling in the bubbles of the test booklets, and the occasional noise of hard-thinking coming from the Slifers. Rayne crossed her ankles and uncrossed them while struggling with one of the last few questions of the exam. She knew the answer, having studied like crazy the past week while trying not to be distracted by the fact she had developed such a severe crush on her closest friend in such a short matter of time.

She re-read the question once more.

'_Which card allows you to send any amount of cards in your hand to your deck and allows you to re-draw the same amount?'_

Rayne chewed on her eraser, trying hard to choose between the four multiple choice answers, along with ignore the intense sapphire gaze of Aster, who was sitting beside Crowler and looking bored. He had completed the exam before anyone else other than Bastion, which was expected from the pro-duelist, and had spent the last half-an-hour just watching Rayne take the test.

_Oh yeah! Magic Mallet! Duh!_ Rayne rolled her eyes; _I am such a spazz sometimes. That one was one of the easiest questions on this entire thing._

She filled in the bubble and went through the rest of the questions. The moment she was done, she slammed the test booklet closed (rather loudly) and threw her arms up in the air cheerfully. Aster couldn't help but chuckle silently at her enthusiasm as she skipped down the steps to turn in her test. Crowler glared at her, but Rayne didn't even let it bother her.

She was free from the cursed exams!

"Times up!" Crowler snapped the moment the bell rang. "Turn in all test booklets at the front and get out of here!"

Rayne skipped out into the hall, grinning like wild. Nothing was going to spoil her great mood over the fact that exams were finally over. She eagerly rocked on her heels, pushing herself off the corridor wall, and waited for her friends to pile out of the classroom.

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine were the first to emerge, all chatting together, and looking as if they had taken a simple vocabulary test in place of nearly four hour exam. Alexis waved at Rayne, who returned it with a slight smile.

She watched Bastion emerging behind Jaden, who was groaning and looking completely dead; Jesse, who looked perfectly happy to be out of that room; Syrus and Alyse, who were smiling at each other lovingly; Tyranno, who was carrying Emma piggy-back style, for she was brain-dead from the tests; and finally Chazz, who was looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Kill. Me. Now." Emma moaned, yawning.

Blair had just caught up with Alexis and was talking excitedly about Marcel. Rayne could barely catch the conversation before she was distracted by the sudden realization that someone's shadow was on her. Her blue eyes blinked as they glanced up, meeting Aster's, and see he had his hand pressed against the wall beside her head, and he was towering over her.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood." He said with a small devious smile.

Rayne felt heat rise in her cheeks, "Well, yeah, of course I am. We just finished exams and won't see them again until graduation."

Aster smiled, before he took some of her raven hair, and twirled it around his finger before releasing it and letting it fall back into place. Rayne felt her blush grow hotter for a moment, surprised by the sudden change in Aster's gaze. He tapped the tip of her nose a moment later.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?"

Aster gave a nod, "Let's just say I've made arrangements with the Chancellor to take you with me to Domino for the weekend."

Rayne blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Go pack a bag for two days. We leave in half-an-hour. Be at the docks."

"O-Okay…"

Rayne watched as Aster turned to head down the hall, his hand in his pocket, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat giddy. Jumping, she jerked out of her trance, and quickly scrambled down the corridor and out the doors, taking off for the Obelisk Dorms at top speed. She had just ran into her room, only to find herself wishing she had knocked first as the urge to claw out her eyes hit her tenfold.

"AHHH! MY EYES!"

Rayne clamped her hands over her eyes and hissed like a wildcat as Alyse and Syrus broke apart, both completely blood red in the face.

"R-Rayne?!"

Rayne twitched and slowly peeked between her fingers, "Why?" She demanded, a psychotic glare locked on them.

Syrus blushed heavily and quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbed Alyse's hand, and quickly pulled her out of the dorm, obviously heading to his dorm to finish making-out without the possibility of a roommate walking in and making them want to claw out their eyes. Rayne shuddered and quickly shut and locked the door, gagging and trying to get the image of her roommate and her boyfriend out of her mind, before she grabbed a carry-on bag and started to pack for the weekend, shuddering with every glance over at Alyse's bed. Once she was finished packed, she saw she only had ten minutes to get to the docks.

"'Em and Alyse,'" Shudder. "'Went to Domino with Aster for the weekend. Be back Sunday. Have fun while I'm gone. Rayne.'" She paused and then wrote a P.S for Emma. "'P.S – Emma, take caution when entering the dorm. Bring a blindfold. Trust me, you might need it.'"

She left the note where the other two girls would find it, before slinging her back over her shoulder, and heading out the door, and out of the dorms. She waved a quick farewell to Jim and Adrian as she passed, who both returned it with a small look of surprise. Rayne couldn't help but have an extra spring in her step as she hurried her way to the docks.

Aster was waiting of course, with a helicopter stalled, and one of his charming little grins in place. Rayne flashed him one of her broad grins as she approached him.

"Ready?" Aster inquired.

Rayne nodded, "You bet. I've been dying to get to Domino for awhile now."

Aster chuckled, "Well, your dream has come true. Climb inside and we'll leave immediately."

He took her bag and put it inside the helicopter, before holding his hand out to help her climb inside. Rayne grasped it and allowed him to help her in, despite the fact she was pretty sure she could've climbed in without any assistance whatsoever, before Aster led her to their seats and helped strap her in.

"Ready for take-off, Mr. Phoenix?" the pilot asked.

Rayne couldn't help but giggle at the formality, "_Mr_. Phoenix?" She whispered.

Aster rolled his eyes and replied to the pilot, "Yes, go head. I'd like to be there by nightfall."

"Yes, sir."

Rayne watched as the door shut and listened to the sound of the blades starting. Soon they were flying across the ocean, and Rayne found Aster much more secretive than usual, especially about what was going to happen while they were in Domino. The next few hours went by with a talk of the upcoming competitions for the pro-league.

By the time they reached Domino, night was falling, and Rayne was anxious to stretch her legs. Aster helped her out of the helicopter, chatting with the pilot for a moment to make plans for pick-up on Sunday, before he grabbed their bags and walked her toward the street.

"Taxi!" Aster hailed one a second later, before opening the door. "In you go, Rayne."

Rayne slid across the seats and Aster followed suit, shutting the door, and giving the driver directions to one of the five-star hotels. Rayne's eyes widened in awe as they arrived at their destination, the fountain sparkling in the lights, and the building was beautiful itself.

"Easy there, Rayne." Aster chuckled, taking her hand, and helping her out of the taxi.

Too stunned to walk straight, let alone at all, Aster led his close friend through the doors and into the lobby, which held many expensive looking statues and vases. Rayne immediately started to try and walk more carefully, the phrase "you break it, you buy it" running through her head, and Aster rolled his eyes before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the front desk.

The manager looked up and broke into a large (and fake) grin, "Ah, Mr. Phoenix! Your suite is ready for you and your…" His eyes took in the sight of the awestruck Rayne, "lady friend."

"Thank you," Aster said, taking the key card, before he checked them in and paid with a platinum credit card. "We'll be staying until Sunday afternoon."

"Very good, sir."

Rayne continued to stare at the manager even as Aster dragged her into the elevator and the doors closed. She blinked a few times, trying to get the shock to wear off, but it was taking its time. Aster smiled as he released her arm, and then boldly slipped his hand into Rayne's, catching her off-guard and making her blush.

"W-What a-are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get lost."

Rayne blinked rapidly as the doors opened and Aster pulled her out into the red-carpeted hallway. He led her straight to one of the suites, resulting in her to bite her lip in confusion as they stepped inside.

"Um… we're… _sharing_ a room?"

Aster turned and raised an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

"N-No!"

He smirked, "Good."

Aster then tossed their bags on the bed… the only bed.

Rayne suddenly had the feeling she was going to end up sleeping on the floor…

Aster broke into a smile as he was suddenly digging around Rayne's carry-on, which caused her to yelp and blush bright red, and start waving her arms around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Aster gave her a dull stare, "Trying to see if you own anything other than jeans."

He pulled out a bra slowly and blushed, before quickly dropping it back in the bag, and quickly grabbing his own. Rayne was standing there, paled, and trembling in shock and embarrassment. Aster coughed a few times before he pulled out a black plastic bag out of his own bag.

"H-Here…"

Rayne shook off her gaze and took the bad, "What's this?"

Aster tugged on his tie somewhat, "Just… open it."

Rayne unzipped the bag and felt her heart skip a beat, "What is this?"

"… A dress…"

"… Why do you have a dress? Plan on another cross-dressing adventure to avoid your fans or somethin'?"

Aster twitched and blushed heavily, "Rayne, it's for _you_!"

Rayne blushed before she pulled out the expensive sapphire blue dress that was a v-neck, sleeveless, and went to her knees. Aster smiled as she examined it, her fingers lightly touching the silk material and watching it shimmer in the light. Her blue eyes the color of rain finally met his.

"This is way too expensive."

"Rayne…"

"I-I c-can't wear this."

"Rayne!"

She stopped trying to make-up excuses as Aster stepped behind her, turned her toward the full-length mirror on the bathroom door, and held the dress up to her.

"It's beautiful and it's for you. It's a gift."

Rayne closed her eyes, "Why did you get this for me?"

"Dinner,"

"Dinner?!"

Rayne's eyes opened and she whirled around, watching as Aster pulled out his cell phone.

"What do you mean by dinner?"

"Exactly what I just said. We're going to dinner. The dress is formal, so you should go change and get ready. Our reservations are in less than an hour."

Rayne gawked at him, completely stunned by his actions. It didn't help any that Aster literally picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, before closing the door. Rayne finally groaned, hanging her head, and holding up the dress.

_I am so not into wearing these things… hence the jeans in place of the skirt in the first place…_

She looked at the dress again and couldn't help but mutter, "I swear, if Taron ever finds out that I wore something as… girly as this… he will never let me live it down."

Reluctantly, she changed, trying to neatly fold her jeans, shirt, vest, and socks, and placing her belt and sneakers on top of the pile. That's when she realized she didn't have the proper footwear.

"Hey, Aster, I don't have any shoes to match. Looks like I'm just gonna have to wear my jeans." Rayne grinned, coming out of the bathroom.

Her smile vanished as Aster smugly held out a pair of black flats that were her size. Grumbling, Rayne put them on, before she crossed her arms huffily. Aster laughed lightly, causing her to glare at him.

"What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing, "Nothing, other than the fact you're cute when you're angry."

Rayne blinked in surprise to hear those words, "Aster, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better…"

His voice had dropped to a low octave, sending chills down her spine, and she felt her heart rate increase slightly. Blushing, Rayne felt Aster gently grab her arm, and lead her out of the suite. He led her down into the lobby, out of the hotel, into a taxi, and soon they were at one of the most expensive and fanciest restaurants in Domino.

"Aster…" Rayne couldn't believe this was happening. "Why are you going money crazy on me anyway?"

Aster gave her a look, "What, it's illegal now to do nice things with my own money for the people I care about?"

"N-No… it's just a bit overwhelming, since you've never done this before."

"Rayne, just relax, and enjoy the night."

Rayne sighed and decided to heed her friend as they entered the restaurant. They were shown to a secluded table in the corner and brought menus. Rayne took one glimpse at uit and sweatdropped, not understanding a single word of it.

"Um… what language is this even in?"

"Oh, it's Italian. I'll order for you, okay?"

"Okay…"

Rayne bit her lip nervously before she looked around, surprised to find pro-duelists and other wealthy people she had only seen in magazines and on television.

"Aster, just what is this place?"

"The only place you can escape too and have a nice and quiet dinner without the stalkerazzi attacking you."

"And you brought me here, why?"

Aster locked his sapphire eyes on her, "Rayne, stop questioning me. There are methods to my madness, I assure you."

Rayne sighed and mumbled, "If you say so…"

The waiter appeared, "May I take your orders?"

"Ah, yes. We'd both like to have your cheese ravioli and two glasses of sparkling apple juice."

The waiter had an amused smile on his face as he wrote down the order, "Of course, sir. Will that be all?"

Aster nodded, "For now."

The waiter excused himself, and Aster glanced over at Rayne, who was still looking uncomfortable.

"Rayne, relax." He said again.

"I can't…"

"And why not?"

"Because this feels… almost like a date."

Rayne waited for Aster to correct her.

"Wait… It is a date?!"

Aster smiled and replied, "Only if you want it to be."

Rayne blushed but felt herself smile, "Okay…"

They talked all throughout the meal, and Rayne really did relax. She was having the time of her life, especially after Aster held her hand in the back of the taxi on the way back to the hotel. By the time they had both showered and gotten ready for bed, they were exhausted physically and mentally.

"Um… I'm gonna take the couch." Rayne declared.

Aster blinked and said, "Why?"

Rayne eyed the king-sized bed warily, "Bed-sharing… you're a guy… I'm a girl… it'd be… awkward?"

"Do you really think it would be?"

Rayne bit her lip before she sighed, blushed, and slid into the bed. Aster smirked before he reached over to click off the lamp, darkness falling in the room. Rayne stared at the ceiling as she lay as close to the edge as possible without falling off.

"Aster?"

"Yeah, Rayne?"

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Did you have fun?"

Rayne's eyes started to close, "You know what? I actually did… Night, Aster."

Aster smiled, "Good night, Rayne…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: Aw, so cute. Wonder what happens in the final chapter. Please R no flames!**

**Musical Inspiration: Stand Back – Stevie Nicks**


	5. Chapter 5: Seventeen Forever

**A/N: Final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX, the characters, or anything other than my OC. Set in Season 3.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**Seventeen Forever**

Sunlight streamed in through the blinds. Rayne woke up, squinting her eyes, and holding her hand up to shield them. That's when she realized she was no longer on the edge, now in the middle of the bed, and she was laying on someone's chest, feeling it rise and fall with the deep breathing that could only belong to Aster.

The guy she was currently cuddled up too…

Blushing intensely, Rayne tried to jerk free, but Aster's arm was wrapped around her waist. Squirming and trying not to awaken him, Rayne finally managed to free herself, only to roll across the bed and land on the floor with a loud thump. Aster jerked awake immediately.

"Rayne?! You alright?!"

He looked over the edge and saw her lying face-down on the carpet, beating her forehead into it repeatedly, and she was sweatdropping. Half-smiling, the silver-haired youth quickly got out of bed and pulled Rayne to a sitting-position by her underarms. Her face was a deep red from embarrassment.

"No… I'm not alright…"

"What's wrong? What hurts?" Aster quickly knelt in front of her to look at her face.

Her eyes were wide and teary as she pointed at her chest, "My dignity."

Aster blinked and sweatdropped, "I meant physically."

"Oh, um, nothing."

He hung his head and collapsed sideways. Rayne blinked a few times, before she reached over, and nudged him a little. Aster finally opened his eyes and met hers. A few moments passed before they both just started laughing.

"So how did you sleep?" Aster smirked, revealing he was very well aware of the fact she had cuddled up to him.

Rayne twitched and pouted, "Shut up."

He laughed again before getting to his feet, "Come on, Rayne, lighten up. I thought it was kinda nice myself."

"Huh?"

Aster didn't reply before he opened his bag and withdrew his typical suit. Rayne sweatdropped as she hopped to her feet and leaned over his shoulder.

"Aster, no offense, but can you dress your age for once?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

Rayne gave him a look, "The same reason you made me wear that godforsaken dress. I sacrificed my jeans; you can sacrifice your suit."

Aster sighed and rolled his eyes a moment later, "Fine, if it'll make you happy… I'll wear… jeans." He made a face at the thought.

She playfully pushed him and teased, "Lighten up and act like a kid for once. I swear, Aster, I worry that you have the mind of a thirty-year-old."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

Rayne grabbed her clothes and quickly went into the bathroom to change. Once she was finished, she emerged to find Aster making a face as he was on the phone. A few minutes later, Aster opened the door, and a bellboy was holding a shopping bag.

"Here you go, Mr. Phoenix."

"Thank you,"

Aster tipped him and shut the door, before sending a glare at Rayne, who batted her eyes innocently.

"What?"

"Because of your… insistence that I wear something different, I had to buy an outfit, since all I have are my suits."

Rayne snorted, "Wow."

Aster rolled his eyes before opening the bag and withdrawing a pair of pale blue jeans and a pale blue polo. Rayne smiled slightly as she watched him go into the bathroom and emerge a moment later, tugging on the polo's collar uncomfortably.

"Happy?" He demanded.

"Very." She smirked. "Now what do you have planned today?"

Aster paused and said, "Something that won't get us mobbed my fans."

Rayne raised an eyebrow, "Kinda hard to do… anything in mind, Oh Wise Pro-Duelist?"

"Got it."

Rayne jumped, "Seriously?"

Aster nodded and pulled out his phone, "Hey, Maci, it's Aster. You're café opens in an hour, right? Any chance you can get me in with a personal friend for a secluded lunch? Thanks, you're the best." He hung up and smirked, "Seriously."

They left the hotel and took a taxi downtown. They arrived at a small café, where a cute mousy-brown haired woman in her early twenties was waiting by the door. Aster greeted her with a handshake, and the woman called Maci gushed over how adorable Rayne was, before showing them up to the second level, which was a terrace. They settled down at a small table, secluded from the world, and ordered a simple lunch that was quick and delectable.

"So how long have you known Maci?" Rayne asked.

"A few months. She loves to help pros be able to have normal lunches and dinners here without us being harassed. She's very motherly to the younger ones, like myself."

Rayne smiled and said, "She seems nice."

Aster finished drinking his latté, "She is."

"So what's next on the agenda?" Rayne asked, swirling her straw in her banana-strawberry-cherry-mango smoothie.

"What would you like to do?"

Rayne sighed and said, "We can't do it. You'll get mauled."

Aster got Maci's attention, "Maci, do you still have those sunglasses and that wig from last time?"

"Sunglasses? Wig?" Rayne repeated.

Maci giggled and returned with a shaggy blond wig that looked like a skater's hair style and a pair of cool sunglasses. Aster pulled on the wig and the glasses, causing Rayne to snort, and he gave her a cheesy grin and said "Dude!"

That did it. Rayne started rolling, laughing hysterically. Even Maci giggled a little as Aster started to adjust his wig using the napkin dispenser as a mirror. He then paid for their lunch, tipping Maci generously, and they stood up to leave.

"So where do you want to go?"

Rayne bit her lip, "The boardwalk?"

Aster smiled, "Sure."

They left Maci's café and turned to head down the street and to the boardwalk.

"You know, I think I can get used to wearing jeans." Aster said as they walked down the street, checking his appearance. "I don't even recognize myself."

Rayne slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers, "Then looks like I can do this without being murdered by a fangirl." She said, a slight flirty tone in her voice.

Aster chibi-blushed but smiled, "You look pretty, Rayne."

"Um, Aster, I'm wearing my school uniform. I look like I do any other day."

"Well, you look pretty every day."

They reached the boardwalk and drifted into the crowd. Rayne insisted on playing at all the small game booths, and she even won Aster a monkey plush toy, which he insisted reminded him of Jaden. Aster couldn't help but love acting like a normal person for once, just being goofy, and having a blast with the girl he loved.

However, Rayne's happiness skidded to a halt the moment they ran into her brother, Taron. Taron's caramel brown eyes narrowed in surprise, his spiky black hair styled similarly to Jaden's, except his bangs were brushed out of his face, and he had red streaks on the top. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a longsleeved black shirt, a black t-shirt with a skull on the front, black bike gloves, and white sneakers with red trimming.

"Oh, god, Rayne how many more dorks are you gonna fall for?" Taron groaned the moment he got a good look at her 'date'.

"Shut up, Taron!" Rayne hissed, twitching.

Taron crossed his arms, "Like hell. Since when does my little sister even date? Storm is more interest in boys than you are, and she's only thirteen!"

Rayne looked ready to jump her brother and made him eat his words, "Taron, you better watch what you say to me! You are _not_ gonna ruin my good mood!"

He narrowed his eyes on Aster, "And who the hell are you, and why do you think you have the right to be with my sister?"

"TARON?!"

Aster removed the sunglasses and glared at him, "Long time, no see, Taron."

The other pro-duelist blinked, "Whoa, seriously? What's with the stupid disguise, Aster?"

Aster took one look over Taron's shoulder and sweatdropped, "The hordes of fangirls behind you and gaining."

Taron looked over his shoulder and released an irritable sigh, "Dammit… can't ever get a break, can I?" He glanced at Aster and then Rayne, "I approve… just so long as you two don't do anything stupid. Gotta jet." He then took off and dove into an alley to lose the mob that ran passed the two a moment later.

"God, I hate him." Rayne growled.

"Don't let him get to you…"

Aster then boldly leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

"C'mon, let's go have some more fun."

Hours passed and the two continued to spend their weekend together, doing goofy and fun things neither really had the chance to ever do. By the time the sun was setting, Rayne was completely blown away, especially by the feelings that were now burning through her intensely.

"One last surprise…" Aster whispered.

He led her toward the beach, which was closed, and they snuck onto it. Rayne bit her lip nervously as she waited for someone to come and tell them they were trespassing on private property.

"Um, Aster…?"

"It's okay, I know the owners, and I had a written statement with me just incase."

Rayne smiled, "Okay."

They walked down the beach, listening to the sound of the waves, washing up on the shore, and the sun made the water reflect the shades of orange, yellow, red, and pink of the sunset. Aster finally pulled off the wig and stuffed it into his pocket beside the monkey, and he pulled off the sunglasses, clipping them to his jeans pocket.

"Rayne… did you have fun?"

"Yeah, the time of my life."

"I'm… glad."

Rayne noticed the seriousness in his sapphire eyes and etched on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Aster shook his head, "No. I'm just cherishing the memories I've made with you this weekend. They're really special to me, Rayne." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and Rayne could feel him tightening his hold on her hand. "Just like you are."

"I'm special to you?" She blinked in surprise to hear this.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aster gave her a look of bewilderment as Rayne shook her head. "Rayne… how can you truly see not what I see so clearly?"

The para-haired girl cocked her head to the side, "Are you talking in your weird destiny riddles again?"

He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently, "Rayne… look at me."

Their blue eyes met.

"'Kay… I'm looking. What do you want me to see so badly?"

Aster sighed and then just blurted out what was on his mind.

"Girl, tell me what to do. I'm so in love with you."

Rayne blushed and choked out, "W-What?"

Aster pulled her close, his hands on her hips, and hers pressed against his chest as he stared deeply in her eyes.

"I've always put your happiness before my own feelings, Rayne. All along… I've been in love with you. Can't you see that? That's why I would do anything to ensure your happiness… even if it wasn't with me. Rayne… countless times I wanted to tell you… but until recently you haven't acted like you feel the same. Am I wrong, Rayne, or do you love me back?"

She bit her lip and whispered, "I… do."

Aster didn't need to hear anything else before he eliminated the space between them, capturing Rayne's lips with his, and closing his eyes. Rayne returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, running her hands up his chest to his shoulders, and gripping them as they continued to kiss. Aster pulled back after a few moments.

"So… was it awkward?" He teased.

Rayne blushed faintly and shook her head, "I thought it would be… but it wasn't. It felt right."

Aster cupped her face with his hand, his fingers running through cerulean and raven strands, and his eyes stared deeply into hers.

"Do you want to be with me?"

Rayne nodded, "Yes… I'm sorry I never noticed before."

Aster shook his head, "Don't apologize. I didn't want you to know, until now."

She closed her eyes and kissed him lightly before singing softly under her breath, "'We're one mistake from being together, but let's not ask why it's not right. You won't be seventeen forever, and we can get away with this tonight…'"

"Seventeen isn't so sweet, Rayne, but it's a hell of a lot more fun than eighteen." Aster laughed slightly.

Rayne took his hand, holding it tightly, before they continued down the beach, lost in their moments and memories of being seventeen…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ETP: And so ends the story of Aster and Rayne… and the opening to the door of Emma's story, "Neverending Dream". Please review, no flames, and check it out!**

**Musical Inspiration: Seventeen Forever – Metro Station**


End file.
